The Phantom of the Trickster's Opera
by Temptress Trickster714
Summary: Sam and Dean investigate a crime at a Opera house. what happens when Castiel shows up and Dean goes missing? does the Phantom look familiar? Based off the book, first fanfiction ever! no flames.


**i do not own supernatural, just a little plot bunny i had no flames please!**

**ONCE AGAIN NO WINCEST DESTIEL BETTER YET NO SLASH AT ALL**

**Enjoy-  
><strong>

**The Phantom of the Tricksters Opera**

MY ALTER! She screamed as Dean tossed the match on the lighter fluid soaked table and watched as it engulfed in flames. Sam shook his head sadly at the screaming teenager, who before her Alter was destroyed, had been cursing her classmates by giving them seemingly "accidental" injury's whenever they were mean to her. Fortunately for her she had yet to make a ten year deal with a demon for more power in exchange for her soul. She screamed again as they walked past her and out of her room. Her parent's out of town for the week. Angrily she grabbed random books from her book shelf and began to hurl them at their heads. Dean growled lowly when Romeo and Juliet collided with his skull.

Kristen watched angrily as the boys who had taken everything from her walked out of her house casually as if they just hadn't held her down and burned every herb, bone and book she owned associated with her "extra-curricular" hobby. Her eyes snapped to the tear of cloth from one of the boy's jacket and the book it had fallen next to. A smile crept up her face as she got an idea for a Revenge that they would defiantly remember. She tossed the cloth and book into the low burning fire that was her Alter. The book caught fire immediately knowing it was to be used very shorty for a spell. Kristen sat down on her knees and raised her hands to the heavens." Oh Norse God Of Tricks And Mischief Two Boys Have Done Me Horribly Wrong. Make Them Pay For This Misdeed In The Most Amusing Way Possible Oh God Of Fire!" Standing up she realized she had yet to sweeten the deal. Gods liked sweet things right? She dug around in her closet and found her supply of Halloween candy hidden from her dental hygienist parents. She tossed the candy into the flames turning the smoke a funny purple color and the fire blue. Must be the sugar she thought. Now all she could do was wait for some notice that her call had been answered.

Gabriel had just sat down on the couch to watch the new Underworld movie when suddenly he was hit on the head with a book. He casually picked it up and had just caught the title when he was hit once again with a rain of candy showering him and the couch. Max sitting in the corner immediately jumped up and padded over to see what his master was upset with. Gabriel patted the spot next to him and Max hopped up and took a seat in his lap. Gabriel snagged the slow falling paper out of the air and read the note over. There was no way he was helping some random teenage witch curse some hunter for burning her Alter. He was ready to burn the paper but the name written down at the bottom caught his eye. **Winchester**. He picked the book out of the reach of Max's teeth and read the entire book in a second. "Phantom of the Opera hu?" It could be fun and he knew just the three people to cast as the main roles. Smiling at the idea he helped himself to a snickers bar. He knew exactly what to do and how to pull it off all he needed now was to set everything up. Sighing knowing this would take longer than just a simple snap of his fingers he decided to get to work. He would be drained for a while being controlling an entire town of people is a little hard but the results would truly be worth it.

Sam and Dean returned to the motel in one of those rare fashions were they weren't cut up, bleeding, bruised or broken. Dean eyed Sam ready to call first shower but Sam knowing Dean called it first running into the room and tossing his things on the bed before Dean could get a word out. Sighing he picked up his bag and kicked the door closed with his foot as he walked over to the bed he usually claimed. He sat down on the bed and set the bag down next to him. Looking at the closed bathroom door he waited to hear the running water before he started digging around for a pair of clean clothes. Several times his hand brushed against something cold but figuring it was his knife he didn't pay much attention until he found his knife and felt the cold thing touching the back of his hand. He quickly pulled his hand out with the knife clutched in his grasp and then carefully removed the pearl white mask from his bag. It was a half mask covering the nose and the right side of ones face with no means of it attachment on its back. Part of the bottom had been cut back so the person wearing it could still talk without the thin leather covering half of the mouth. Dean felt almost hypnotized to hold it up to his face. To wear it. He quickly tossed it into the trash just as Sam stepped out and nodded to the shower indicating it was his. He grabbed his stuff and mumbled a quick thanks before striping down in the bathroom.

The next day the two of them were on the lookout for any jobs or cases that needed to be worked they had been driving through a town whose name had slipped Sam's mind when the Impala had gotten a flat tire. Sam had called and had found out the only mechanic in the town was in the hospital and would be out for at least three days. Sighing Sam looked out the window as Dean assessed the damage to his baby. Outside in the bright Fading light sunset was a replica down too the last brick of the Paris Opera House. At least that's what the website said when Sam had Googled it. His head jerked up when Dean tossed his stuff on top of his "thankfully" closed computer.

"Come on Sammy we got a motel a few streets down with our names on it." Dean said flashing his cocky grin as Sam got out of the passenger seat of the car. Its Sam, he said dryly but picked his things up and followed Dean throwing out a Jerk and smiling when he got the usual retort. Minutes later the two of them walked into the parking lot of the "Black Rose" the picture's hanging on the walls of the check in was roses with black ribbons tied lightly around the stems in different places positions and styles but always red with a black ribbon. Even the key was held together with a Black ribbon.

Sure enough Sam grabbed the first shower leaving Dean to unpack the weapons bag. How it happened every time he didn't know but one thing was for sure. Tomorrow night he would get the first shower. Reaching in to remove his sawed off his fingers grazed a familiar material that did not belong to any of the weapons they had. Feeling a little freaked out he pulled out the all too familiar mask. That was it. Dean took the mask with him outside and covered it in salt and lighter fluid. Not caring he was doing this in the middle of a parking lot he set it on fire. Smiling to himself and figuring that the problem was dealt with he returned to the room.

"Where were you?" Sam asked as Dean returned to the room. "Outside…"was his casual answer.

So there wasn't a problem? Sam asked looking into Deans eyes as if to detect a lie. "Not any more anyway." Dean answered smiling smugly, and without another word he took to the shower.

Sam's eyes gazed over the article he currently had pulled up on his jerked away when Dean returned to the room noisy as usual and tossed Sam a bag from Starbucks with bagels.

"Thanks jerk." Was his cheeky reply "No problem b*tch." Dean grinned as he took out his bagel and gave Sam his girly Frappuccino. Sam stuck out his tongue before turning his computer to face Dean as he took his seat at the small motel table. "Evidently because this town has a replica of the Paris Opera Theater they do a big LARPING of the Phantom of the Opera each year." Dean gave him a look.

"Phantom of the who?"

Sam sighed. "The Phantom of the Opera was a book by Gaston Leroux that was later Broadwayed and later turned into a Film in 2004. It's basically a book about this girl who lost her father falling in love with a phantom that haunts the Opera house he makes her an Opera star but she falls in love with her childhood lover instead of him so he goes out for revenge on the guy."

"One. You're a nerd. Two. Who would fall in love with a Phantom?" Dean asked leaning forward and skimming the article.

"Well the phantom was really human. A deformed human but he wasn't dead. He was called the Phantom because of the stuff he did and the mask he wore; it only showed half of his face." Sam explained and took back the computer and pulled up a picture from the 2004 movie and turned it back to Dean. He was sure Dean looked a little pale for a moment but when he blinked he looked normal again.

"Alright so the case is?" Dean pressed, giving Sam the computer back. Sam pushed his hair out of his eyes before returning to the previous page. "According to this, the actors who are LARPING as Joseph, Buquet and Piangi were found dead behind stage."

"So?" Dean asked mocking a yawn.

"They were killed by the Punjab Lasso." Sam explained pulling up the picture on a new tab.

"Is this rope supposed to mean something to me or did you just think it's pretty?" Dean quipped.

"The Punjab Lasso is the Phantoms signature weapon and in the film all three of these Characters Died by the hands of The Phantom and the Lasso."

"You're still talking about the Opera of the Phantom book right?" Dean asked finishing his black coffee.

"One. Its phantom of the Opera and. two. They're not shutting down the play." Sam enjoyed the look on Deans face when he heard the news. Swallowing the coffee that he was tempted to spit out he raised an eye at Sam. "two people die by the "Phantom" and…"

"And the show must go on Dean there's no reasoning with Actors and their productions." Dean eyed Sam slowly. "So you think this is a case?"

"It's worth looking into while we're here." Sam shrugged. Dean gave a teasing grin. "

Are you sure you just don't want to go see men sing about a Ghost?"

"Yes Dean that was the big idea all along, you caught me older brother!" Sam sighed dramatically. "Maybe you can pick up some tricks while were there cause you acting sucks."

"Jerk!"

"B*tch!"

Later that night with stolen credit card bought tickets in their coat pockets the two of the made their way to the theater already with people lining up outside to get a good seat. After quickly breaking into the back the two of them divided the building up. Sam would take the main floor the second and the basements if there was any Dean would take the tops floors 3 through whatever. Dean climbed the Stairs hastily; he rummaged through every one of the rooms mostly finding dust and the occasional rat lurking behind or in some random piece of furniture. He eventual came to the end of the hall and opened the final door. Stepping inside he looked directly at the angel on the stained glass window. D*cks with wings with the exception of Cas. The room was covered in angel drawings covering the walls a large candle holder sat in the corner and dean was distracted by the stone angel statue he didn't notice the door was closed until he turned around and a blurry person quickly shoved something over the right side of his face and he blacked out.

Sam was getting impatient. He had received no calls from Dean and had taken to searching the floors Dean had been on avoiding the rushing Cast member now that it was getting close to show time. Sam had found Deans phone moments later next to a stain glass angel shining brightly as the sun set in the back ground. Sighing he called the too familiar number and waited for Cas to pick up. Instead of the usual first ring pick up Cas picked up on the fourth.

Sam? Cas's voice rang over the phone sounding a little off but Sam was too worried about finding Dean to notice.

"Cas Deans missing we were searching the Paris Opera Replica In this town up north. I don't remember the name and Dean just vanished I have his phone but I don't want to find him dead later can you come help me look, maybe work some angel mojo?"

"I'm sorry Sam but I don't think my "mojo" will be much use to you at this moment…Cas trailed off still sounding slightly off."

"Come on Cas please I need help this place is huge!" Sam begged and after a few more moments Castiel eventually gave in.

"I'll be there soon." Was his answer before the line went dead signaling he had hung up. Sam waited for a few moments and eventually the wooden door slowly opened but instead of Cas it was a girl in her late twenty's. She had dark brown hair that came past her shoulders and just above the bottoms of her shoulder blades. She had pale skin as if she had never gone out in the sun before , ta long tan trench coat and piercing…blue…eyes?

"Cas?" Sam asked slowly looking over the smaller human in from of him.

"I believe the saying is… I am stuck…"Cas trailed off looking blankly over at Sam with his? Her? Blue doe eyes.

"Wha…what happened?" Sam stuttered confused about Cas's new look.

"I…I don't know one moment I am occupying Jimmy's body and the next I'm like this." He said giving a stiff gesture to his body.

"Can't you just mojo yourself out of there and back into Jimmy's." Sam asked running a hand through his hair.

"I would but my "mojo" is locked up right now as you say…I was lucky to transport myself to your location without the use of a motorized vehicle." Cas said bluntly.

"Alright were going to fix this but we need to get to Dean first."

"Affirmative." Cas said and turned sharply on the heel of his shoe promptly falling on his back. Sam hurried and helped Cas off the ground. Cas brushed Sam off once he was standing only to fall back down ungracefully when he took his next step in the cursed heels. Sitting up Castiel looked darkly at the shoes on his feet.

"Cas maybe you should…" Sam started but jumped back when the shoes on Cas's feet caught fire and burned to ash in a matter of seconds.

"Or you could do that…" Sam finished lamely, helping Cas to his feet once again without him brushing off the help.

"Come on Sam as you say…two eyes are better then one." Castiel walked off leaving Sam to try to correct the Angels mistake.

The two of them hurried down the corridor hoping not to be seen but had no such luck.

"Miss Christine! Miss Christine! Where have you been it is almost time!" the woman LARPING as Madam Gury yelled rushing up to Cas and desperately pulling on the surprised angels arm.

"I do not-" Cas said backing into Sam when the woman came for his other arm.

"Miss Christine it is almost show time and you are not even in costume! Come Dearie hurry we still have time!" her eyes flickered franticly to Sam who was looking at her with a dumfound expression on his face.

"Monsieur why are you not in your seat yet? The opera is about to begin." Madam Gury asked forgetting Cas's arm for a moment and he took the opportunity to pull it out of her grasp.

"Were not- he-she's not…" Sam stuttered not knowing what was going on. Madam Gury sighed and turned her to the many people who were now walking around behind her getting ready for the performance.

"quelqu'un peut-il prendre monsieur Raoul à son siège! '' (Translation : can someone take mister Raoul to his seat?)

Sam's eyes widened as he was dragged away from Cas who was being pulled in a opposite direction and even though he was pushing and pulling franticly against the arms holding him, the Angel couldn't break their grasp. So much for Angel Mojo.

Sam was pushed into a box seat on the left side of the stage by the guards. As soon as they left he immediately went for the exit, only to bang his head on an invisible barrier keeping him from leaving. Frustrated with the entire predicament he kicked at the barrier for a while until the music from the orchestra pit started. Knowing now all he could do now was to wait he angry took his seat, like a teen who had just been told they couldn't go out for the night. Sam had watched the Phantom of the Opera before in his ninth grade Drama class. Dean had called him a girl for choosing that as one of his electives, but Sam had enjoyed the Class and they had watched a lot of old classic plays and performances. Hopefully it would pay off. If madam Gury thought Cas was Christine then he would be out on the last number. He only hoped Cas knew how to sing.

Sam watched as Carlotta finished her number and made a big fuss when she left the stage. The set was changed over and Sam watched fighting the smile threating to come out of his mouth as three guards literally carried a thrashing Castiel out to the middle of the stage before dropping him none to carefully on his "once again" Heel clad feet. Sam watched Cas throw himself against a barrier similar to his and frowned as the Audience began to laugh, thinking it was part of the act. Even from his seat high above he could see Cas was terrified and watched his face go even paler as he faced the crowd. Sam felt terrible when the angel ungracefully tripped over the hem of the white Dress they had no doubtfully forced him into. The white flowers in his hair unfazed by the fall glittered un-naturally and Cas was back on his feet. He faced the laughing crowd and a white glaze covered his eyes. Sam leaned over in his chair when he began to sing.

"**Think Of Me"**

"Think of me, think of me fondly,  
>when we've said goodbye.<br>Remember me once in a while -  
>please promise me you'll try.<br>When you find that, once again, you long  
>to take your heart back and be free -<br>if you ever find a moment,  
>spare a thought for me"<p>

He sang beautifully hitting the top and bottom of every note if he didn't know the truth he would say he had the voice of an Angel. He turned and Faced Sam looking up to where he was seating pleading and fear hidden behind the Glassed eyes.

"We never said our love was evergreen,  
>or as unchanging as the sea -<br>but if you can still remember  
>stop and think of me . . .<p>

Think of all the things  
>we've shared and seen -<br>don't think about the way things  
>might have been . . .<p>

Think of me, think of me waking,  
>silent and resigned.<br>Imagine me, trying too hard  
>to put you from my mind.<br>Recall those days  
>look back on all those times,<br>think of the things we'll never do -  
>there will never be a day,<br>when I won't think of you . . ."

Sam felt something force its way out of his mouth. As if he was choking on something and before he knew it against his will his Mouth was moving in a voice sounding far better than his own.

"Can it be? Can it be Christine?  
>Bravo!<br>Long ago, it seems so long ago  
>How young and innocent we were...<br>She may not remember me,  
>but I remember her..."<p>

Cas turned sharply away from him and back to the crowd for the final part of the 'aria'. As he slumped back into his seat wondering what had just happened.

"Flowers fades,  
>The fruits of summer fade,<br>They have their seasons, so do we  
>but please promise me, that sometimes<br>you will think of me!"

As the Crowd clapped enthusiastically and tossed flowers onto the stage where a fear shocked Cas was once again being led away, Sam found the barrier down and rushed out of the box seat and off to find Castiel.

"Excuse me! Where is Cas- Christine?" Sam asked correcting himself as he pulled aside a stage worker.

"Madam Christine has been escorted to her dressing room Monsieur." The stage hand answered walking away after rattling off directions. Sam rushed down the hall passing the open doors of Carlotta's room were angry shrieks could be heard aimed at "Christine". Nearing the room Sam Saw Cas leaning tiredly against the wall as Madam Gury produced a Rose with a black ribbon attached to it. As Sam came within Hearing range he caught the words.

"He is pleased with you." From Madam Gury before she briskly walked off. Castiel's frightened eyes looked up at him.

"I don't like this Sam…I am powerless to do anything but what they say…I don't even know how to sing let alone like an opera vocalist." Sam's eyes widened as he heard what the usual stone blank point unfeeling Angel said.

"Must be the extra hormones…" Sam thought looking back over at Cas who was carefully removing the crystal flowers entwined in his hair.

"Are we going to continue to look for Dean?" he asked looking up once he was done.

"Yea but we have some stuff back at the motel that might help and being I doubt you could just teleport and grab the stuff for us I think we're going to have to drive." Castiel raised an eye at this.

"Dean is the only one with the keys to the Impala." He pointed out factually. Digging in his pocket Sam pulled out a single key.

"So he thinks…where did they put your clothes?" he asked knowing they couldn't leave with Cas dressed as he was.

"I believe they locked them in the dresser of the clothing room." Cas said indicating the door behind them.

"Alright get dressed and I'll go get the Impala I'll come back when you're done." Sam said turning away and running off to the parking lot.

Castiel turned and returned to the room were the woman had locked away his precious Trench coat when he had refused to remove the garment they had forcefully pulled it from his back and forced him into the stiff article of clothing he was currently wearing. Closing the door behind him he began his search through the piles of flowers for his coat and he almost didn't hear the door lock. His head snapped to the door and he rushed over to pull on it when a loud booming voice filled the small room.

"**Angel of Music (Mirror)" **

Insolent boy!  
>This slave of fashion<br>basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool!  
>This brave young suitor,<br>sharing in my triumph!

Cas recognized the voice instantly but before he could call out words were once again forced from his mouth.

Angel, I hear you.  
>Speak - I listen . . .<br>stay by my side,  
>guide me.<p>

Angel, my soul was weak -  
>forgive me . . .<br>enter at last,  
>Master.<p>

Cas's head turned around to face the full length mirror from which the voice now was coming from.

Flattering child, you shall know me,  
>see why in shadow I hide.<p>

Look at your face in the mirror -  
>I am there inside!<p>

From inside the mirror a person appeared slowly in the smoke that had come from out of the blue. Cas's eyes locked with the familiar face covered halfway by a pearl white mask. And he took a hesitant step forward to the outstretched hand before him.

Angel of Music,  
>Guide and guardian,<br>Grant to me your  
>glory.<p>

Angel of Music,  
>Hide no longer.<br>Come to me, strange  
>Angel...<p>

I am your Angel of Music...  
>Come to me: Angel of Music...<p>

Sam rushed back to Cas's room having a feeling something bad was just about to happen and sure enough when he pulled on the locked door his assumptions were confirmed as words of a song were forced from his mouth.

Who is that voice?  
>Who's in there?<p>

I am your Angel of Music...

Castiel! Castiel!

Come to me: Angel of Music ...

Castiel reached forward and grasped Dean's hand with his own as he was led away and down into the tunnels below.

"**Phantom of the Opera"**

In sleep he sang to me  
>In dreams he came<br>That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
>And do I dream again for now I find<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside my mind<p>

Cas said as he was led through a maze of tunnels lit by floating candles by Dean who gripped his hand tightly as if he would slip away. Castiel watched as they neared the end of the tunnel, a majestic black stallion waiting at the end. Moments later on the horse Dean lead him further down into the cavern.

Dean sang in a voice that his own but beautifully haunting.

Sing once again with me  
>Our strange duet<br>My power over you grows stronger yet  
>And though you turn from me to glance behind<br>The Phantom of the Opera is there  
>Inside your mind<p>

Castiel soon was helped off the tall horse and ushered onto a gondola, which surprisingly Dean knew how to operate as he shoved them off into the underground waterways.

Those who have seen your face  
>Draw back in fear<br>I am the mask you wear

It's me they hear...

Castiel soon found himself and Dean singing together as they floated down the tunnels. The sound darkly enchanting and beautiful all the same.

My spirit and my voice in one combined  
>The Phantom of the Opera is there<br>Inside your mind

Castiel soon found them approaching a curtain covered wall which pulled away to revel a large grated iron retracting door which Dean turned the boat so they were headed directly for its center.

He's there, the phantom of the opera

The Curtain behind the gate pulled apart as the gate lifted out of the water as they got closer.

Sing, my Angel of Music! Dean suddenly yelled and Castiel found notes pouring from his mouth as they entered the cavern.

Sing my Angel! Dean commanded again and against his will Castiel felt the notes once again come out of his mouth.

Sing for me! Dean yelled again as lit Candles began to rise up from beneath the waters murky surface.

It was then that Castiel saw the entire shore of the cavern was covered in silks, gold's, dainty knickknack projects, more Candles and a large brass organ sitting majestically in the center longing to be played and crying out for attention.

Sing my Angel! Dean commanded again and Castiel sang again his haunting notes filling the cavern and bouncing off the walls.

Sing for me! Dean yelled out again and Castiel found his voice hitting the highest note he could reach and holding it for a few seconds before the song ended and Dean leapt out tossing aside his cape that covered his Victorian style clothing hidden underneath. Castiel waited patiently for Dean to recognize him as Sam had but after he was helped from the boat he was addressed as Christine.

"But Dean do you not recognize me?" he asked as Dean Lead him over to the organ yet to having removed his mask.

"I do not know any Dean-" he pronounced the name with a slight accent.

"But you my Angel….you have made me so proud with your Performance tonight." He said with a wicked grin sliding over his lips as he played a small number on the keys.

"I thought we went over this before Dean I do not belong to you I am not Your Angel and you should not refer to me as so." Castiel informed Dean who was ignoring him and playing a tune once again on the organ.

"Dean! Do you not want to go back to your brother? We need to figure out what has happened and inform Samuel you are unharmed, he feared something tragic had befallen you when you vanished. " Castiel explained desperately wanting to get working on retuning to Jimmy's body this one was making him uncomfortable around Dean. Suddenly Dean hit a foul note and turned around to face him. Standing up he lead him over to a Red velvet curtain and placed him in front of it.

"Soon my angel we will be together!" Dean declared dramatically ignoring all of Castiel's rambling and pulled back the curtain, Castiel's eyes detected a flash of white before he fell limply to the ground and into the Darkness surrounding him.

Castiel woke to the orange glow of candles surrounding the opera Boat shaped bed. He realized what had happened and decided Dean was not in his right mind like he and Sam. Determined to get Dean back to his proper mental state he pushed himself out of the bed and quietly crept up on Dean who was forcefully and skillfully playing the Brass organ once again. His pale hands gliding over the keys like a ghost seeming barely touch one before moving to another. Closer and close Castiel walked and when he was directly behind him he reached a slender hand out and pulled the mask from the right side of his face. That got Dean's attention. He screamed clutching his face and backed away from Castiel crashing to the ground covering his face with his hands. Eventually the screams subsided and Dean removed his hands looking up at Castiel with wide green eyes. The right side of his face was decorated in thick black inked lines shapes and patterns that made up a binding spell and sure enough looking at the underside of the mask he had grasped in his hand he found similar markings. He turned back to Dean who was giving him a funny look.

"Cas? Wha-whats going on where am I? What am I wearing?" Dean groaned as he looked down at his Victorian style clothes.

"Dean is that you?" Cas asked hesitantly stepping forward.

"Yes it's me! Now would you mind telling me why I'm dressed as Romeo and you're wearing Juliet?" Dean snapped standing up with his usual gruff demeanor instead of the smooth gracefulness of the phantom. His eyes locked in on the organ.

"What the hell is that?" he asked looking at the interment as if it would eat him.

"It is a brass pipe organ you were playing it quite skillfully just moments ago." Cas said blankly coming closer to where Dean had recently fallen.

"What's going on Cas? Where are we?" Dean asked looking around the cave with wonder in his eye.

"I was hoping you knew being you were the one who brought me down here." Cas said causing Dean to flinch.

"I did what now?" Dean yelled panic sweeping over his face.

"You took me from the Dressing room and brought me here you kept on saying "sing my Angel" and I couldn't do anything against it. You weren't putting up a fight when you had to sing I believe I know the reason now." Cas said holding up the mask.

"Excuse me? Care to repeat that little bit about me singing again?" Dean asked a little taken back.

"You were singing to me it was-"

"Hold on! Have you heard me sing before Cas? I sound horrible!" Dean said waving his hands around.

"Actually you sounded quite well, it was pleasant to hear. I did not know you could hit all of those notes so perfectly." Castiel explained, I think this mask has something to do with it he said waving it in front of Dean who went a little pale.

"You recognize it?" he asked

"I salted and burned it a few days ago after I found it twice in my bag." Dean shrugged.

"That wouldn't have worked the symbols on your face bind you to it." Castiel explained picking up a detailed hand mirror and passing it to dean who with shaky fingers traced over the black lines.

"What else happened since I went missing?" Dean demanded placing the mirror down carefully and listened quietly as Cas filled him in.

"I figure the only way through this is to let the spell ride itself out I sense no danger in letting the story finish." Castiel explained.

"What! No! We get Sam and we get lost! We can figure this out later but right now we need to get out of the way!" Castiel was about to try and reason with Dean when a sudden possession came over him and he found himself smiling.

"Sorry Dean-o but the show must go on!" and with that he shoved the mask back over Deans face.

Sam flipped through the notes in his hands. Letters from the so called "phantom". He was certain now that for some reason they were being forced to play out the Opera complete with music numbers and authentic deaths and characters. He had caught the other characters Carlotta and the owners whose names slipped his mind singing along to "Prima Dona" as they refused the Phantoms demands. Knowing the story well he soon found Cas wandering the halls after being brought back by the Phantom.

"Sam! What is a pageboy and why am I, to have his bread product?" Cas asked rushing to him.

"Care to repeat that for me Cas?" Sam asked confused by what had just come from the angel's mouth. He huffed dramatically.

"the woman from the night before told me I was getting the pageboys roll…why am I getting bread?" he asked and despite the current situation Sam fought and failed to conceal a laugh.

"Cas its role not roll R-O-L-E it's a part for the act…I think I know what's going on." Sam said hurrying to the point.

"Please elaborate." Cas said looking eager to hear some good news.

"Phantom of the Opera we're enacting LARPING against our will, being I haven't seen the phantoms mask yet I don't know what version. " Cas looked at him weirdly.

"What does a mask have to do with whether it is one thing or another?"

"In the original book the phantom had almost a full mask because of how deformed he was, but in the 2004 movie the mask only covered-"

"The right side of his face." Cas finished, I believe we are acting out the movie being I have seen the…Phantom. Cas answered not knowing why he didn't want to tell Sam the Phantom was in fact his brother. Sam nodded.

"In that case the next few things we do are going to be extremely important all the way to the end."

"Why is that?" Cas asked curious.

"Because after tonight you and me are going to go up to the roof tops the Phantom will be after both of us for the rest of the play once we return." Sam looked at Cas's confused face.

"Uh never mind preform tonight and we'll go back to the motel and watch the movie when were done." Sam sighed and began to tell Cas of what was going to happen as of tonight.

Sam was once again forced into his Box seat but knowing the barrier was there didn't attempt to break it. He was jittery. Tonight he would finally get to see the Phantom forgetting that Cas had unmasked him. Sam watched with interest as the scene switched and Cas was out with the glassy look covering his eyes preforming next to Carlotta.

"**Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty." **Everyone's heads including Sam's turned to the source of the dark voice that interrupted the performance. Sam barely heard the woman LARPING as Carlotta tell Cas to be quiet. He was too focused on the dark cloaked figure that had suddenly appeared on the ceiling ledge with an all too familiar voice. Sam wasn't paying attention to what the "phantom" was saying but soon enough Carlotta went back to singing and the "phantom" slipped away. Sam turned away from where the "phantom" vanished to. Startled by a loud croaking noise followed by the crowd's laughter as Carlotta once again attempted to sing against the laughing audience only for another horrible noise to be pulled from her throat. The actors were soon enough rushed off stage and the two owners stumbled onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we apologies. The uh performance….will uh continue… in ten minutes time. The roll of the countess…" he reached behind the curtain and pulled a struggling Cas out to the middle of the stage.

"Will be played by Miss. Daae!" he finished enthusiastically. Sam desperately hoped this was the last act he was going to kill Castiel for failing to mention the phantom…was Dean…

Half an hour later Sam rushed Cas up the stairs the best he could without the angel tripping over his dress and heels which he had a habit of doing lately having fallen down twice on their way up to the roof.

"Are you sure he will be here Sam?" Cas said tripping over his hem again and falling back into Sam's waiting arms.

"Yes it's the climax of the movie. It's were the Phantom begins to go out for revenge." Sam explained putting Cas back on his feet and gripping him tightly as they rushed their way up the stairs. Sam shoved the doors in front of them and was immediately hit with a blast of icy wind.

"Come on." Sam said ushering Cas out into the snow dusted ground. The two of them waited for a few moments as Cas's lips started to turn blue.

"Sam I'm cold." He complained sounding out of character.

"A few more minutes Cas." He looked down at Cas who had that same Glassy look in his eye when he was forced to sing.

"Raoul it's not safe up here he will find us." Cas said pulling Sam in a embrace making Sam flinch as cold finders entwined behind his neck. Sam quickly thought back to the movie. What had set the phantom off? What was the big thing that Christine and Raoul did on the roof that made the Phantom want revenge...Oh no… Dean was going to kill him.

He quickly and forcefully reminded himself Angels had no gender and with as much force as he could muster he locked eyes with Cas praying he would not remember anything.

"I love you Christine." And he pulled Cas in for a chaste kiss breaking them apart a quick and possible and pulling away running after the crash that had sounded behind them leaving Cas a little dazed. Sam used his long legs to see Dean just about to take his place for a round of singing telling the audience he would be out for revenge when Sam came crashing into him, throwing the two on the snow covered ground. Dean gracefully shoved Sam off of him before rolling back to his feet and drawing out a long fencing sword.

"Insolent fool did you really think you could keep Christine from me? She is the result of my work! She is MY Angel!" Dean snapped at Sam pointing the sword hat his exposed chest.

"Dean snap out of it!" Sam yelled but was cut short when the blade made a point of pressure when it touched his chest. "I am not Dean. I do not know of a Dean and further more you ignorant boy I am the Phantom!" he announced as if it was not obvious. "I haunt this theater and you have no right of trespassing on what belongs to me!" Dean snarled with a slight accent pushing Sam back with the cold metal tip of his blade. "But be thankful for the kindness that I am showing…" he said taking drawing the blade away and replacing it in its holster. "For my Angel would not think highly of me if I killed her Sweet Heart. Be warned any closer to her you get and I will end you!" Dean snarled before taking two steps backwards.

"Have a pleasant night monsieur Raoul." Dean smirked before he vanished into the ground. The only signal of his sudden departure was the sound of his cape as it fluttered behind him.

"Cas!" Sam yelled wondering why the Angel hadn't come when he had tackled Dean. Rounding the corner back where he had left Cas he saw him bashing himself recklessly against another invisible barrier. Sam reached out and pulled Cas from the walls grasp. "What happened?" was the immediate question. "Other than we messed up the story Dean got away." Sam explained leading Cas back inside.

"How did he get away? Why didn't you go after him?" Cas demanded as Sam closed the door behind them. "He went through a trapdoor on the roof that goes to God knows were and he's not Dean, so he won't think twice about luring me into one of the many traps he most certainly has down there and try to kill me." Sam explained on the way down to the impala. Ten minutes later the two of them were once again in the car and Sam drove off back to the motel only stopping to pick up "The Phantom of the Opera" from blockbuster.

Sam was glad that the masquerade Ball was the next day, rather than waiting three months to get his brother back he had bought them their tickets and a ring and chain from the local pawn shop.

"Sam why must I wear this around my neck rather my finger? That is where it goes does it not?" Cas asked as Sam fastened the clasp around his pale neck.

"Deans going to be looking for this so he can rip it off. If we can get him close enough we might be able to try to jump him again. "May I point out you failed miserably the last time?" Cas asked with a smirk on his face. Sam looked at him with wide eyes. "Dude you have been hanging around my brother too much, next thing we know you're going to want your own car." Sam shivered at the thought of Cas begging them to buy him his own Impala and to play his music. the two of them left Sam dressed in his Victorian style costume and Castiel in a loser dress and flat heeled shoes. "Sam what are those?" Cas asked pointing to the sky lit up by loud cracks and sprays of colors. "You've never seen fireworks before? I would have thought you'd have gotten hit with a few by now." Sam laughed going around to the driver's side of the Impala. "Gabriel has and he never let me fly around when the humans were shooting them up. He said they burned off some of his feathers…that was before he left…" Cas trailed off sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry Cas…I just thought of something." "what?" "Neither one of us know how to ballroom dance…"

It was a disaster to say the least with the two of them tripping over each other's feet and knocking into everyone in a five foot circle around them. Sam was frantic when the music picked up pace and struggled to at least keep him and Cas in line until the phantom showed.

"Sam you're doing it wrong!" Cas chided correcting him again acting like a big show off, just because he watched ballroom dancing get invented made him an expert. "Sorry Cas." Seemed to be all he said since they had gotten there and he had stepped on the angel's toes at least seven times. He doubted highly that Christine and Raoul had this much of a problem dancing. Then to make it worse everyone broke randomly into song.

"**Masquerade"**

Masquerade! Paper faces on parade Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you Masquerade! Every face a different shade Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you.  
>Flash of mauve Splash of puce Fool and king Ghoul and goose Green and black Queen and priest Trace of rouge, Face of beast, Faces! Take your turn, take a ride On the merry-go-round in an inhuman race Eye of gold True is false Who is who? Curl of lip Swirl of gown Ace of hearts Face of clown Faces! Drink it in, drink it up Till you've drowned In the light In the sound But who can name the face?<br>Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds Masquerade! Take your fill; let the spectacle astound you Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lie Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you.

Masquerade! Paper faces on parade Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you Masquerade! Every face a different shade Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you.

Suddenly the happy atmosphere vanished like ice in summer and dark evil sounding music filled the ballroom with long haunting notes. Sam and Cas along with all the other guests Gasped, as the lights flickered to a dim and Dean sauntered unnaturally graceful out of the shadows dressed as the "Red Death" a white skeletal mask covering his face contrasting with the bright red tailored suit and cape that fluttered with every step he took.

"**Why so silent"**

Why so silent, good Messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Messieurs? I have written you an opera.

Dean sang his voice hitting every note to the exact pitch as he glided slowly down the marble staircase.

Bringing a thick leather bundle from out of the inside of his coat brandishing his sword as he threw it harshly to the ground were the papers spilled out.

Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!

Pausing for a moment before lightly toying with the blade in his hand he continued his march down the stairs pointing the blade at Carlotta's chest before Piangi's

Quickly knowing what would happen next Sam slipped away catching a pleading look from the Angel who could not move his feet from their planted spot in front of the staircase.

Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act. Not her normal trick of strutting round the stage. Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office.

Not the arts. As for our star, Miss Christine Daae... he sang sliding the blade back into its holster and walking down to them.

No doubt she'll do her best. It's true, her voice is good. She knows, though. Should she wish to excel. She has much still to learn. If pride will let her return to me, her teacher. Her teacher...

Cas and Dean slowly closed the distance between each other, glassy eyed they drifted closer oblivious to the gasps and the wide eyes watching their every move. Finally face to face Dean's eyes darted to the pawn shop ring around Cas's neck. A frown crossed his face and his black gloved hand darted to his neck and ripped away the chain.

Your chains are still mine, you belong to me! Dean growled before storming back up to the top of the stairs were with a wave of his hand flames leapt from the floor consuming him into a deep hole. Wasting no time Sam jumped in after him landing gracefully on his feet in a room of mirrors and brandishing his own sword which he had hidden on his costume before they left the motel just as the entrance sealed shut.

Franticly looking around for any sign of Dean he jerked when the mirrors began to move. He had forgotten about this part. "Dean! Dean where are you?" Sam yelled out pivoting to catch a brief glance of Deans mask covered face. He twisted around again catching his reflection and Deans as the floor began to spin jumping out of the way just in time as a Punjab Lasso dropped from the ceiling dangerously close to capturing his head.

A firm hand on his shoulder made him wheel around and because of his years of training, draw a knife on the persons throat before he realized who it was. Madam Gury yanked him out of the room of mirrors and dragged him down a series of tunnels. "I suppose you would like some answers?" she asked mysteriously. "um no I think I'm good actually." Sam answered quickly knowing that Madam Gury would just tell him the same story written in the paper back copy he had picked up along with the ring from the Pawn shop back at the motel room. "It all started a few years ago…" she trailed off as Sam shoved past her and went to go find Cas.

Cas was in his dressing room refusing to go to a cemetery and thus avoiding Sam having to sword fight with Dean which truthfully he wasn't looking forward to begin with.

"Sam how will me preforming help us return Dean to his normal state of mind?" Cas asked Dressed in his usual tan trench coat absolutely refusing to part with it unless necessary. "Cas if you preform then Dean will be sure to come and if what you say about Dean returning to normal when the masks off-"

"He will do not doubt me Samuel." He said cutting in. "anyway there's a part were you take off his mask in the Don Juan, right before the chandelier falls." Sam added pulling up a video from YouTube and showing it to Cas on his computer which he had earlier stashed in the dressing room. "After the chandelier falls he takes you back to his lair and I'll meet you guys there. We can regroup and figure out how to get rid of the curse." Sam concluded feeling very proud looking at the accepting look on the angels face. "When is the performance Sam?" Cas asked fidgeting with the bottom of his coat. "In the movie I'm going to assume it was a few months later but because everyone here already knows their parts its tomorrow night.

There was a mass of people who bought tickets to see the Don Juan Triumphant performance, Sam had went over the plan with Castiel before he was once again shoved into his box seat and could only hope when the time came and the opera house was on fire he would be able to leave.

The lights dimmed and the orchestra began to play.

**"Don Juan Triumphant"**

Here the sire may serve the dam, here the master takes his meat! Here the sacrificial lamb utters one despairing bleat.  
>Poor young maiden! For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets, you will have to pay the bill- tangled in the winding sheets! Serve the meal and serve the maid! Serve the master so that, when tables, plans and maids are laid Don Juan triumphs once again!<br>PIANGI- Passarino faithful friend Once again recite the plan  
>PASSARINO- Your young guest believes I'm you, I, the master, you the man.<p>

PIANGI- When you met, you wore my cloak; With my scarf you hid your face. She believes she dines with me In her master's borrowed place! Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff, Stealing what in truth is mine, When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine!  
>PASSARINO- You come home! I use your voice... Slam the door like crack of doom!<br>DON JUAN- I shall say Come hide with me! Where oh where? Of course, my room  
>PASSARINO-Poor thing hasn't got a chance<br>PIANGI- here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured If I do not forget myself and laugh  
>CHRISTINE- No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love<br>PASSARINO Master?

Sam watched as Dean sauntered onto the stage, gracefully in a way that's was so unDean like if he couldn't see the face under the mask he would have never know that it was his brother.

Passarino, go away, for the trap is set and waits for his prey!  
>You have come here In pursuit of your deepest urge In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent... Silent I have brought you That our passions may fuse and merge In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses Completely succumbed to me Now you are here with me No second thoughts You've decided Decided…<p>

"**Past the point of no return"**

You have come here  
>in pursuit of<br>your deepest urge,  
>in pursuit of<br>that wish,  
>which till now<br>has been silent,  
>silent . . .<p>

I have brought you,  
>that our passions<br>may fuse and merge -  
>in your mind<br>you've already  
>succumbed to me<br>dropped all defenses  
>completely succumbed to me -<br>now you are here with me:  
>no second thoughts,<br>you've decided,  
>decided . . .<p>

Dean sang coming closer and closer to Cas who was fidgeting around with the flowers he clutched tightly in his hands.

Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no backward glances:  
>our games of make believe<br>are at an end . . .  
>Past all thought<br>of "if" or "when" -  
>no use resisting:<br>abandon thought,  
>and let the dream<br>descend . . .

What raging fire  
>shall flood the soul?<br>What rich desire  
>unlocks its door?<br>What sweet seduction  
>lies before<br>us . . .?

Past the point  
>of no return,<br>the final threshold -  
>what warm,<br>unspoken secrets  
>will we learn?<br>Beyond the point  
>of no return . . .<p>

Cas turned to glance at Sam who gave a sharp nod of his head and turning back to Dean he began to sing.

You have brought me  
>to that moment<br>where words run dry,  
>to that moment<br>where speech  
>disappears<br>into silence,  
>silence . . .<p>

I have come here,  
>hardly knowing<br>the reason why . . .  
>In my mind,<br>I've already  
>imagined our<br>bodies entwining  
>defenseless and silent -<br>and now I am  
>here with you:<br>no second thoughts,

I've decided,  
>decided . . .<p>

Slowly as planned Cas began to lead Dean up the spiral staircase to the bridge over the fire pit. He took quick small steps leaving Dean following quickly behind on the opposite side.

Past the point  
>of no return -<br>no going back now:  
>our passion-play<br>has now, at last,  
>begun . . .<br>Past all thought  
>of right or wrong -<br>one final question:  
>how long should we<br>two wait, before  
>we're one . . .?<p>

When will the blood  
>begin to race<br>the sleeping bud  
>burst into bloom?<br>When will the flames,  
>at last, consume<br>us . . .?

Finally the two reached the top and began to walk closer and closer until a masked Dean had his arms full of a glassy eyed Cas who looked as if he wanted to jump out of his skin at the contact.

Past the point  
>of no return<br>the final threshold -  
>the bridge<br>is crossed, so stand  
>and watch it burn . . .<br>We've passed the point  
>of no return . . . turning around Cas pulled away the white leather mask from Deans face and the audience started to scream. Sam saw the black swirls and symbols decorating the entire right side of Dean's face and the confused look he wore spinning around madly.<p>

"Dean!" Cas yelled shoving a sword into his hands and motioning to the rope that the Chandelier hung from.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" Dean yelled looking ready to go into a full blown panic attack.

"Cut the rope and pull the leaver!" Cas instructed looking over at Sam who had already taken off to the Phantoms lair.

"What?" Dean yelled swinging the rope around wildly and by some coincidence straight through the rope.

"Oh fuck!" Dean yelled as he saw the large hanging light start to move forward sending falling pieces of ceiling onto the screaming people below. Cas gripped Dean tightly and with his foot kicked the leaver opening the floor underneath them and yelling the two of them fell into the fire below.

What Cas did not expect was where they would land but he figured it out soon enough when the two of them were flailing around in the underground lake they landed in. sputtering and shaking the two of them made their way to the shore and dragged themselves up onto the bank.

"What the hell was all that?" Dean yelled when he had caught his breath.

"We don't know yet, that what Sam and I have been trying to figure out." Cas responded shakily getting to his feet.

"What about-" "DEAN!" Dean turned his head to see Sam pushing a gondola down the river surprisingly skillfully.

"Sam?" Dean asked running over to the boat as Sam got out and giving him a quick hug.

."What's been going on Sam? I'm missing a whole bunch of pieces here." Dean flipped rubbing furiously at the marked side of his face. Sam pulled his hand down.

"So far for like the past three days you me and Cas have been preforming the Phantom of the Opera." Sam explained. "That case we were working on cursed us then?" Dean asked pulling his hand out of Sam's grip. "That's one way to put it…Dude you can sing." Sam laughed at the look Dean gave him horrified crossed with anger was pretty funny. "Do you guys know what it is?" Dean asked getting into the boat with Cas and the two watched intently as he pushed them off. "We are thinking it is a higher ranked angel because it has bound my grace and me into this body." Cas said in a voice that clearly started he wasn't pleased in with his predicament. "Don't let it get you down your new body's kina hot." Dean winked jokingly. "This coming from a man whose face looks like he was sharpied in his sleep." Sam smirked pushing them into the lair's entrance.

"I remember this place!" Dean said suddenly hopping out when the boat hit the shore line. "I was here right before Cas shoved the mask right back over my face again." Dean growled giving Cas a death glare that he either didn't register or ignored. "Sam said this was basically the end of the movie so why hasn't the curse been broken. Sam paused for a moment before a huge grin broke over his face. He failed to cover his laughter "the end of the book Christine kisses the phantom and persuades him to release Raoul who he plans to kill if she doesn't marry him." Sam explained laughing at the horrified look on Deans face. "I got to kiss him?" he yelled. "Technically he's currently a she right now so it won't mean you're Gay or anything." Sam shrugged and looked out of lair entrance picking up the light sound of yells. "you guys might want to hurry up because if I'm correct we got people coming to kill us now because we burned down their Opera house." Sam said pulling the leaver to the metal door closed locking the mob outside.

"I kiss him and it's all over right?" Dean asked slowly now also hearing the yells of the mob descending into the underground tunnels. "basically." Sam said pushing Cas over to Dean. "Don't get any ideas he instructed to Cas before pulling the angel in for a chaste kiss pulling back as soon as he felt warmth on his hands. Opening his eyes he looked at the feminine version of Cas revert back into Jimmy, signaling he had pulled back just in time.

"And that's a wrap!" a annoyingly familiar voice called out and the three of them whirled around to see Gabriel in a director's chair with a large professional video camera set up before him. "Gabriel!" Sam and Dean said simultaneously. Castiel just glared at the older angel. "Wasn't that fun? Movie of the year I'm telling you! Romance! Drama! Action! Everything a good movie needs." He snapped the camera away and a lollypop into his mouth. "Anyway I'm sure you guys had a bunch of fun making the first film but being there's no movie sequel" with a flurry of wings he was standing in front of Dean and had a hand pressed to the right side of his face and slowly the black lines vanished back into the skin. "Until next time boys!" he snapped his fingers once again and Sam, Dean and Cas found themselves back in the motel room. On each bed and on the couch sat a DVD the title proclaiming "The Phantom of the Tricksters Opera" "please tell me he didn't." Dean moaned before throwing it into the DVD player next to the run down TV.

Two hours later the three of them swore never to talk about the case again. Unknown to each other however they still hung onto the DVD's.

END


End file.
